Conventionally, temperature sensors have been used so as to measure the temperatures of exhaust gas, etc. of, for example, an engine, and temperature sensors having various structures have been proposed.
For example, the below listed Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of covering a thermistor element with an insulator and joining a terminal wire extending from the thermistor element with a plurality of conductors projecting from an end of an insulated wire through use of solder.
Also, the below listed Patent Document 2 discloses a wire joining technique for a temperature sensor which includes a thermistor element. According to the technique, each of terminal wires extending from the thermistor element and passed trough an insulator tube is joined, through welding, to a plurality of conductors, which constitute a lead wire, at the rear end side of the interior of the temperature sensor.